


Grooming And Preening

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I wanted some Maggot Husbands fluff ❤️They are very animalistic in my writings and their Demons this could as well be normal for them to act
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Grooming And Preening

Plip plop, plip plop.

Outside the stone mausoleum rain fell into an overflowing puddle, huge droplets outside told of the cold and wet but inside was dry and warm.

Warm where the bodies lay, the Demons who now owned this forgotten graveyard.

The bodies settled down within the back of the structure, an array of blankets, furs, and clothing lay everywhere around them, keeping them warm and dry as they listened to the world outside. The song of the Earth in Spring.

One Demon lay long ways, his whole body thin and flat upon his side as his partner, a much more built Demon sat behind him, lovingly grooming his head in a lazy but pleasing manner for them both.

The thin pale Demon yawned, forked tongue poking between sharp fangs then stretched, his partner purring as he watched the others shoulders roll slowly once, twice, then gingerly took ahold of one large desert colored wing as it unfurled from it's celestial bodies host, his partner below growing very relaxed under his tendings just as he'd wanted~

The wing alone was bigger than himself, a desert color with dune colored browns mixed within the sandy base.

Unlike the Angel's Above, Demons prided themselves in preening and caring for their wings! It was all they had left really!

Their Lord Beelzebub had made it a point to be every Sunday to groom one another's wings, to talk, to be as involved with each other as they weren't before in Heaven.

Tonight, as the rain continued to fall in huge plops, was indeed a Sunday~

These two were doing as their Lord demanded of them after a long week of Tempting well done!

The built bodied Demon rumbled proudly as the owner of the wing he held moaned and shifted under his touches, his voice smooth, if not just as rumbling, "Good, Pet?"

"Shut'it!"

"You like it, look at you~"

Claws outstretched and kneading before himself, black as abyss eyes rolled with a light fang bite to his lip, he was indeed enjoying the tendings given to him~

His partner knew how to treat him!

"Sooooooooo tense, Pet!" He tutted as he rubbed just between the junction of wing to body, a shiver felt throughout his partners body.

"Let Ligur treat you, Pet~"

"Wot is it your doing to me then?" He's asked and answered with a snorted, "Tempting~"

"Bastard!"

"Love you too, Hastur La Vista~"

A playful wing cuff to Ligurs face and he's face to face with Hastur whose eyes aren't as soft with relaxation as before now.

"Oi… Sorry…"

"Down!" He's ordered and listens, flopping to his side with a FLOMP and a purr that rumbles deeply throughout his body as he feels Hastur come back to him, hands touching his body now.

To avert his memory of nearly losing his mate, Hastur now held Ligur down below him and gently groomed his face, the other growling and purring his enjoyment and praises, his partners forked tongue trailing going from his neck to chin to cheeks then forehead then stopped and stared at him from above.

Ligur below looked up and reached out a hand and touched his thin partner's face smiling sadly, weakly, brushing a thumb across his face just below his eye as if brushing aside a tear.

Hastur hadn't tears left, outside was doing it for him well enough. Ligur knew that and said so, leaning up to touch their noses together, "No more tears now my, Pet~"

Wings limp along his sides, Hastur slumped into Ligurs arms and landed upon the mausoleum floor, amongst the blankets, clothes, and furs. Fell into Ligurs embrace once again and closed his eyes with a deep shaky breath and whispered softly as the warmth of them two shared did not come close to that of the structures, "I love you so much~"

"And I love you so much too, Pet~"

Carefully pulling him back to how he'd been before, Ligur began once again upon him, softly grooming Hastur here and there upon the neck and face, listening with him to the rain outside.

Plip plop, plip plop.


End file.
